


black and red

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw





	black and red

Black and red.  
Declaimer: I Mr grimjaw don’t own a certain magical index it belongs to Mr/Miss Kazuma I own nothing.  
Waring lemon   
In an apartment in Academy city thaier was a red headed guy and a girl with long black hair “we need a plan to keep Index safe during this war” said, the red head.

“Ya Stiyls” said, the black haired girl as they drank their tea Stiyls then gave a look to the blacked haired girl.

Stiyl had long red hair and a cigarette in him mouth he had a huge long black cloak on with a black uniform and white lineing in the middle with white buttons and with a barcode under his left eye.

The girl had long black hair and a white ribbon, in it with pulped eyes she had fair skin tone and she has a white t shirt tied high above her her whole stomach but covering her breasts.

She had blue jeans on one pants leg the other cut reveling her whole leg and thigh and she had a brown belt on with her giant and long katana on her hip.

Stiyls said, “ me and you have been partners for a long time right Kanzaki?” the girl now known as Kanzaki then replied, “yes we have Stiyls”.

Lemon starts here .

Stiyls formerly replied, “ I love you Kanzaki” he then stood up and picked up Kanzaki and pined her to the kitchen wall and began kissing her with passion Kanzaki returned the kiss and moaned under Stitl’s lips’.

He went to her neck and started kissing and licking nibbling it and moved to Kanzaki’s bed room.

Stiyls shunt the door and pushed Kanzaki on her bed and got on top of her he went down to her stomach and massaging her exposed stomach Kanzaki moaned with pleasure he then kissed and licked her exposed stomach he untied her not undid her shirt and pulled it off.

Kanzaki unbuttoned Stiys’ shirt and took his cloak off and began kissing his lips she rubbed her tong he opened his mouth and both toungs wrestled in their mouths Kanzaki’s won.

Stiyls began rubbing Kanzaki’s breasts she moaned he undid her bra and kissed and licked one and rubbed the other she moaned and her back arched.

Stiyls then went down to Kanzakis’s jeans and undid her belt and took them off and unzipped her pants and took her underwear down and put one finger in fingering her.

“ more Stuyl” she begged he then put two more in she then cummed on his hand.

Stiyl then took his fingers out of Kanzaki’s vagina she opened her mouth and sucked the cumm then she shallowd it .  
“yummy” she said, in a heavy hot seductive voice then stiyl used his magic on his member as he took his pants and underwear off and said, “are you ready Kanzaki?” she then blushed.

She then said “I …..its my first time I am a virgin” she also used magic to not get pregnant, “here I go I will be gentle “ he slowly went in Kanzaki’s vagina she gave out a little yelp of pain and gritted her teeth in pain.

Stiyl went very slowly Kanzakis pain faded “go faster! Pump me with that cumm!” she yelled Stiyl did as she wished he went faster.

Stiyl went deeper and deeper in her as far as he could go as he did that Kanzaki’s backed arched Seville times. 

Both the red haired and black haired were at their peek “I am cumming they yelled in unison. they both cummed in unison .

Then Stiyl lies on the bed beside her and started huffing he then put the cover over the both of them and they both fell asleep.


End file.
